


Love Between a Doctor and a Mercenary

by Seraphim_Stardust



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Spoilers, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Stardust/pseuds/Seraphim_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS! YAOI, BoyxBoy. Rated M for Last chapter. Jude thought at first that he loved Milla, until a brunette mercenary changes his mind after a fight between the two and a loss of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This story starts after Alvin's and Jude's fight and Jude wins. If you don't want spoilers, or don't like Yaoi (BoyxBoy) then don't read!

when I defeated Alvin and Jude was ontop of him like that, I was like.. omgg my yaoi mind is going places! I just couldn't resist writing about it! I'm sure others have written on this scene, so hopefully no one reads this and thinks I am copying someone, because I promise you i'm not!

Enjoy~

The wind softly blew Jude's hair out of his face as he crouched over Alvin, punching him. Every fist made contact with Alvin's now scratched chin. Slowly the punching grew less painful, and more like a soft slap. Tears stung Jude's brown eyes as he finally dropped his fists to his sides and hung his head. Leia's unconscious body still laying motionless a few feet away. Alvin stared up at Jude, unsure of what to say.

"Well... Go ahead. Just kill me already." Alvin finally said. Jude swumg his head up slightly and glared down at Alvin.

"How can you say that? Milla saved your rotten life! Don't be so eager to just throw it all away!" Jude gritted his teeth, all the anger he hadn't felt since Milla's death finally boiled over. "Don't you get it?! Milla died because she wanted us to live! She didn't die so we would. . . so we'd end up like this. . ." Tears silently filled Jude's eyes once again; some escaping and falling quietly onto Alvin's scarf. Alvin winced.

"Well what the hell should we do? I'm not Milla- I'm not like her!" Alvin yelled angrily. Jude reached down, grabbing a hold of Alvin's coat and yanking him up to sit up face to face with Jude. "She isn't here to hold our hands anymore! We have to think for ourselves now!" Tears streamed down Jude's face as he held onto Alvin's coat with tight fists.

"Think for ourselves how?!" Alvin yelled, his eyes becoming misty as he tried to hold back all the confused emotions inside of himself. Jude shook his head desperately. "No one is going to make our decisions for us anymore. We need to do what we think is right!" Jude's grip on Alvin lessened, and his head hung in exhaustion, the tears flowing evenly.

Alvin grimaced. "You really did love her huh kid?" Jude shook his head, answering almost faintly, "That isn't it." Alvin raised an eyebrow, moving his arms back to hold his body up. "What do you mean kid?"

"Stop calling me kid!" Jude yelled, surprising Alvin. Jude winced at himself and looked away, his raven hair covering his eyes. "I- I did love her. . . At least, I thought I did. When I first met her, I thought it was love at first sight." Alvin chuckled at that, before noticing that Jude was shaking ontop of him.

"Jude?.." Alvin started, suddenly concerned. "Laugh all you want." Jude said, cutting him off. "I don't care, that's what I thought at the time . . . But I was wrong. I didn't realize what love was until. . . until I. . . " Jude's voice broke as he whispered inaudibly the rest of his words. Alvin scratched his head, clearly uncomfortable. "I couldn't hear you kid. You need to spea-" Alvin was cut off when Jude faced him and the quiet voice turned into a much louder clearer voice.

"UNTIL I MET YOU DAMMIT!" Jude yelled, the wind suddenly picking up and sending his and Alvin's hair around their faces. Alvin sat in utter shock. "You... What?"

Jude looked at Alvin in an almost desperate manner as he continued. "When you saved me in Fenmont. Grabbing me and taking me onto the ship, saving me from all those soldiers. That was when I realized the love I thought I felt for Milla wasn't love at all. I respect her yes, As we went farther on in her missions, I realized that I never loved her, that I simply respected her for her power, for her strong will and her determine to save both humans and spirits alike.

"When I met you. . . and we started to travel together, I began to like you more." Jude's body began to shake even more, his voice shaking as he struggled to control himself. "You always ran off though, always told lies. It always felt like none of us could trust you, but for some reason, I could. I knew that even though you lied, and worked for Exodus, you were still a good guy. Still ARE a good guy. I knew that you have so many things going on in your life. So many things that when Exodus killed your mom, when they took everything from you, I knew that you were just confused. You didn't know your place anymore in this world, in Rieze Maxia. But you DO have a place in this world Alvin. And that place . . . Is right here. In our group, by our sides. By. . . By my side . . . " Jude choked and let go of Alvin completely, covering his face with his hands as he uncontrollably sobbed.

All the emotions, all the pain and suffering he felt after Milla- proved to be too much. "She. . . She didn't have to die for us. . but . . but she choose to do so. . . I respect her . . . but then you . . . you had to go and shoot Leia!" Jude sobbed even harder. "Why? Why. . . did it have to. . . to be you that I fell in love with? . . .Why. . ."

Alvin's eyes softened at Jude's every word. He reached up with one hand and place it on Jude's soft raven hair. Jude jolted at the touch and moved his hands away to look at Alvin. "Al. . .?" He started. Alvin gave him a small smile before sliding his hand down to cradle Jude's cheek. Jude blushed and stared at Alvin. Alvin frowned and used his other hand to brush away Jude's tears.

"I. . . I'm sorry ki- Jude. I never meant to put you through all of this. I never. . . wanted Milla to die either. I can admit that . . .the times I've betrayed you all were under the order of Exodus, and well. . . I am so sorry Jude." Alvin gave him a small smile. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

More tears filled Jude's eyes as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Alvin tightly and gasping. "Of course! I. . . Will always forgive you." Alvin wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and held on as if his life depended on it. After a moment, Jude leaned back and gave Alvin a teary- eyed smile. Alvin smiled back before leaning forward slightly.

Jude's eyes widened at the movement. Alvin leaned closer so their lips were inches apart. "May I?" Alvin whispered. A slight nod from Jude was all Alvin needed to propel himself forward. Capturing Jude's lips, Alvin pressed Jude's body against him, savoring the feeling. Jude squeaked at the contact, but place his hands on Alvin's chest and kissed back, his cheeks flushed. Alvin moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out to meet Jude's lips. Jude immediately became uncertain, but when a shiver went up Jude's spine as Alvin ran his hand's down Jude's back, his uncertainty vanished. His mouth opened and Alvin thrust his wet tongue into the warm cavern.

Jude let out a slight moan, pressing closer to Alvin to feel the warmth he was letting off. Alvin ran one hand through Jude's hair as he kissed Jude passionately. Jude's vision began to become blurry as he realized he had yet to take a breath throughout this heated moment. Inhaling through his nose, Jude was suddenly overcome from the intoxicating scent of Alvin's musky cologne and the slight smell of gun powder. Jude pulled away and gasped, loudly.

Alvin chuckled. "You O.K. kid?" He asked. Jude swung a playful punch at him. "Don't call me a kid anymore. And I'm fine, just need to catch my breath is all.

Alvin leaned forward and licked Jude's ear, causing him to shudder. "You do know to breath during kissing right?" Jude leaned away, one hand covering his wet ear as he blushed. "H-How should I? That was my first kiss!" Alvin blinked. "That was?"

Jude blushed even more. "Y-Yeah. ." Alvin smiled and moved forward to embrace Jude in a hug. "Well I am glad to be your first. Perhaps I could even be your first in . . . other matters." Jude turned bright red, shoving Alvin off of him as he jumped up. "A-Alvin!"

Alvin let out a hearty laugh as he stood up, straightening his scarf. "Ease up Jude, I will wait as long as I need to until you're ready." Alvin laughed again as he earned himself a glare from the young doctor. Alvin walked up to Jude and ruffled his hair. "Take care of her, kid." Alvin said, jerking his head towards Leia.

Jude turned and looked at her. When he turned back, Alvin was walking away. "Wait! Alvin!" Jude called out. Alvin waved behind himself. "Don't worry about me. Figure out what we are doing next and you'll see me again in no time. Until then. . . Jude." With those last words, Alvin disappeared.

Jude sighed, his lips still tingling from the heated kiss. He turned and quickly carried Leia back to the small hut in Hamil.

The moment Leia woke up, She had asked what happened when Alvin shot her. Jude quickly told her the fight they had, and how they had resolved to continue on a mission of some sort, though he purposely left out the heated session the both had during that time. After agreeing to leave, Jude quickly ran out the door, with Leia on his tail.

"JUDEEE SSUPPPEERR PALLL!" Jude turned around at the voice, and was immediately welcomed to darkness. "Teepo! I'm glad to see you too. Now please get off me!" Jude's muffled voice was heard as he tugged on the black and purple toy. Once he got Teepo off, he turned to see Elize hugging Leia and Rowen standing right next to her. "Rowen? What are you and Elize doing here?"

"Forgive the intrusion, but we were worried about you and simply had to come and make sure you are alright." Rowen said, bowing slightly. Teepo moved towards Leia and greeted her too. Elize turned and looked up at Jude. "Where is Alvin?"

"Well you see. . ." Jude scratched his head, and quickly summarized the fight between the two.

Rowen rubbed his chin. "What a shame, but perhaps we will cross paths yet again."

"Aww! Do we have to see that big fat liar again?" Teepo asked as he moved between Elize's arms to snuggle in her hold.

"I wouldn't mind." Jude said, slightly blushing and earning a questioning look from Leia. "O.K. well either way, we need to go and find Gaius. I'm sure he isn't going to stand idly by now that the Lance of Kresnik is destroyed." She said.

Rowen nodded. "You have a point. I'm sure we have another mission to fulfill, and it will likely not be easy."

Jude gave a small smile. "What are we waiting for? We can't let Milla's hard work go to waste." Everyone nodded in agreement before making their way to Fenmont, with one of the member's having a certain brunette one their mind the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Tales of Xillia or its characters... as much as i wish i could...

WARNING: This could contain spoilers if you have yet to reach Maxwell, so read at your own risk XD

Enjoy!  
_____________

After an intense battle against Muzet, and the rush to follow Gaius, Jude and his group made it to the steps leading to Milla's shrine. Everyone still gave off the depressed vibe of losing a fellow teammate, but none of them wished to bring her up. Jude was more depressed about the fact that Alvin had not joined their group since the day he attacked them. And kissed me.. Jude thought unwitting before blushing like mad and shaking his head. Get that out of your head Jude! Yes I.. I love him, but I can't let that get in the way of me trying to get revenge for Milla!

As the group made their way to the top of the stairs, they saw Ivar blocking the entrance, a scowl plain on his face. The air turned sour as they stood face to face with him.

"Hey! It's the little guy with the big mouth!" Teepo said, hovering over Elize's shoulder. Jude stared at Ivar with a questioning look. "Ivar? What are you doing here?" Before he could say anything, Rowen spoke up. "Did Muzet and Gaius head this way?" He asked. Ivar remained silent as he watched them all, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"Is everything OK?" Jude asked, hesitating. Ivar took a deep breath before responding, "Not just them. Wingul headed to the Hallowmont as well. He also left me with a little message." Jude looked at Ivar and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Ivar uncrossed his arms. "He said, 'Jude may come after us. Deal with him as you please'." Teepo scowled. "I was gonna let him off easy 'cuz he looks good in black, but now he is on my hit list!" Ivar laughed at that statement. "So, Gaius abandoned you huh?"

Jude sighed slightly. "I don't expect you to understand our circumstance, but please, we don't have time for this right now!" He looked at Ivar, a pleading look on his face.

"Silence!" Ivar yelled, flailing his arms like a psychotic chicken. Jude sighed and tried to think of another strategy that wouldn't include a fight. Leia glanced at Jude before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Ivar. "Jude came here to finish what Milla started!"

Ivar growled as he stomped his feet and curled his hands into fists. "None of that matters anymore, understand?!" Everyone blinked in surprise at Ivar's sudden outrage.

Finally Jude motioned to the others to go ahead and leave him to fight. At least they could get up there where Gaius and the others are. He thought. Rowen quickly refused, along with Elize and Leia. Ivar laughed at Jude before summoning his wyvern and engaging them in battle.

The battle was long and painful. Jude constantly focused on taking down Ivar first, but his wyvern always swooped in to attack. After what seemed like days, the battle was finally over, with our heroes the victors.

Ivar pounded the ground as he lay on his stomach. "Why?" He questioned aloud. "Why do you always defeat me? i curse you!" As Jude's group walked past Ivar, he sat up and glared at Jude's back. "I'm the handmaid! I had a sacred duty to protect Lady Milla! I'm Special! Special I tell you!" Jude stopped at this, noticing the small downfall of the rain, sliding down his hair and onto his clothes. Finally, he spoke. "Neither of us are special. Not yet anyway Ivar."

"What did you say?" Ivar scowled. "But," Jude continued, "It doesn't mean I don't want to be like them, Like Milla and Gaius." Ivar growled and pointed at Jude. "You'll never be like them! You're the one who let Lady Milla die!" Jude remained motionless.

"Ivar, You loved her, didn't you?" Ivar stood up at the statement, and clenched his hands. "Yeah... She was my everything... And I didn't want you taking her from me!" Ivar scowled. Jude turned his head slightly. "Ivar... I loved her, but not in that way." Ivar gave him a puzzled look. "Let's just say... Someone else, has stolen my heart." Jude replied, earning questioning looks from his group. An image of Alvin clouded Jude's mind, but he quickly shoved it away, not wanting to be lost in daydreams again.

"If I was really special, then maybe I could have saved her. I'm sorry." He gave Ivar a sympathetic look. Both boys understood what the other felt, having lost someone they cared about, even if both feelings were different. Ivar glared at him for a second, before exhaling. His whole body lost all the tension inside as he sighed. Ivar looked down. "The Hollowmont... is right beyond the shrine." Jude turned fully towards Ivar, surprised. "Ivar?" Ivar shot is arms out. "Just go, get out of my sight!" With that being said, Ivar turned and ran down the stairs, and away from the group.

"But he got out of our sights first!" Teepo noted. They all watched as Ivar into the shadows of the trees. As it started to rain harder, the group quickly made their way into Milla's Shrine and to the curtain behind it. After pulling it away and discovering the door, they made their way into the Hollowmont.

After hours of climbing vines, ducking and crawling through tight holes in the rocks, and fighting countless monsters, and even watching a scene of a distressed Muzet calling out to Maxwell, the gang finally made it to the top of Hollowmont.

They noticed at the tip of the summit, sat the portal that could lead them to Maxwell. Standing guard in front of it, where none other than the all-talk Agria, and the all-boobs Presa. Jude knew they would be easy to deal with if he had to, and thats when movement on his left caught his eye, and his heart dropped. Alvin, the one person he wanted and dreaded to see, stood before him next to their enemies. Alvin was surprised to see them as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Jude was shocked, and almost nervous to see him. "Alvin... We could say the same thing to you."

"...Fair enough." Alvin said, looking away slightly to avoid eye contact. Jude's heart fell through the very rock underneath him. Suddenly he very much did not want to see Alvin at this time.

Presa spoke up. "Guess we can't play nice anymore, can't say I'm at all sad." She gave an evil smile towards the group as she flicked her tail back and forth.

Agria gave a loud laugh. "That means I get to beat you to a pulp again." She then pointed at Leia. "Hey pimple, how did it feel when your buddy here shot you?"

Leia cringed and looked away. Alvin moved in front of Agria. "Knock it off." He said quietly. He glanced at Jude, who immediately looked away.

Agria, having enough of the talk, quickly shoved her sword into the ground as she summoned her raging fire inside. Alvin quickly jumped in front of Presa, his arms spread out wide.

"Al?" Presa asked questioningly. "No, I just..." Alvin looked distraught, he turned and glanced at Jude. His eyes holding such a sad, confused, and lost look. All Jude could do was stare back. Agria shot a fireball at him, hitting Alvin and knocking him back a few steps. Jude and his friends quickly went up to protect Alvin and fight Agria and Presa. Quickly pulling out their weapons, they faced Agria and Presa head on.

The battle lasted long. Alvin and Jude fought side by side, neither looking or saying anything to the other. All they knew was they had to get rid of the threat first. Presa did not fight with all her power, so she fell easily. Agria was more fierce than usual, but after a while, she too collapsed.

Alvin walked up to Presa as she struggled to sit up. "Al... I'm glad we could be together again, if only for a little while." Alvin looked away. "Presa I..." Presa looked up and smiled. "I'm happy for you Al. You found your place in life." Alvin gave her a small smile, before glancing at Jude, who in return, blushed and looked away.

That's when the earth began to rumble, and crumble beneath the two girls. Leia rushed to save Agria, and Alvin rushed to save Presa, but it was too late. Both girls fell with the rocks, disappearing into the dust in a matter of seconds. The group was silent as they stood in shock. Leia and Rowen both talked quietly in a corner, and Jude turned to find Alvin.

I need to talk to him... Jude thought. He spotted Alvin standing quietly near the edge of the summit, and he walked quietly over to stand next to the tall man.

"Alvin. Where will you go now?" Jude asked, finally breaking the silence. "I don't know. What's it to you?" Jude glanced up at him. "You know my feelings for you. Come with us Alvin."

Alvin stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Great, now the kids want to babysit me." Jude winced at that, even knowing that it was just Alvin joking. "Don't think that this is easy for me. I can't forget what you did to Leia." Alvin glanced at him. "But you can forget what I did to you?" He asked. Jude tensed up slightly and blushed. "It was partly me too who kissed you. but... I... could never forget you, Alvin." Jude looked away and Alvin gave a small smile towards the back of his head.

"I'll tell her I'm sorry." Alvin said. Jude glanced slightly at him. "You do that." He said, before turning and walking away, willing the blush to disappear.

After their group and calmed down over the loss of two people, whom, even though enemies, had left an impression on their hearts, they made their way into the portal and towards where Maxwell reigned. Alvin and Jude didn't speak during that time, but both knew inside that after all this was over, they would need to sit down, and discuss what to do about them.

Once stocking up on apple and orange gels, the team turned towards the draft of blue air that would send them down, and jumped, straight into the battle with the real Maxwell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, i forgot to update the final chapter for this site XD  
> made you guys waiting for 2 years!  
> eehhh not like anyone is reading it anyway!
> 
> enjoy! comments are appreciated!
> 
> Please note that i wrote this shit 2 years ago, so it probably sucks.  
> I mean of course it does! xD

Jude was as shocked as the rest of his team when Milla came out of nowhere to help fight against Maxwell. Milla swooped down, her long hair flying behind her as she slashed at Maxwell to take him down. Despite the happy feeling flooding through every single teammate, it was soon shattered with fear when a dark portal opened and sucked them all through it.

It took a while for everyone to calm down after finding out that they were no longer in Rieze Maxia, but in Atlantis. Alvin's brother kindly took the group in and allowed them to stay there while they tried to find a way back. Jude was happy to have Milla back, his heart finally content with having the team back.

But there was one problem.

He and Alvin still haven't talked about what happened between them. I don't know how to face him. . . Jude though, biting his lip. He wanted to desperately confront Alvin and talk to him, but his heart held him back, afraid of an answer.

The team had gone quietly to the Dimensional Breach, and warped to Fenmont, before splitting hotel rooms between them and heading to bed. Jude shared a room with Alvin and Rowen, but since their return to Fenmont, Alvin left the group, and they hadn't seen him since. Jude tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't get Alvin out of his head. Not wanting to wake Rowen up, Jude slipped out of bed, and went outside.

Stretching his arms, Jude looked up at the eternal night sky that always covered Fenmont. He walked over to a wooden bench and sat down on it, the dim light of the Streetlight (idk what it is actually called lol) making a shadow cross his face. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know what to do..." Jude said softly to himself.

"Do whatever makes you feel good kid." A husky voice replied.

Jude shot up and stared up at the tall Brunette man. "A-Alvin?" Jude whispered. Alvin gave him a small smile. "Hey, Jude."  
Jude blushed hard at being caught, and it didn't help when the gorgeous man sat down next to him.

"Mannn... These past few weeks sure have been wild huh?" Alvin sighed, moves his hands behind his head as he looked ahead. Jude nodded. Alvin turned and glanced at him before sighing and turning to him.

"Jude..." Alvin started, making Jude jump. Jude blushed slightly and finally looked at the older man. "Yes?"

"I am so sorry Jude... It was wrong of me to do what i did. To attack you guys, to leave and join Presa... and most of all, to kiss you and not tell you the truth; that I really like you."

Jude blushed harder and turned away. "It isn't a big deal.. I mean I am still mad at you, but it is your life, you can do whatever you want."

Alvin was quiet which made Jude feel like digging a hole and burying himself face first in it. Jude debated making a run from the awkward silence, before Alvin spoke up. "I want you in my life Jude."

Jude jumped slightly and turned to stare in shock at Alvin, the wind suddenly picking up and ruffling Jude's hair. "I... uh.." Jude mumbled to himself, unable to express his shock in words. Alvin chuckled before ducking his head and pecking Jude on the lips. Jude froze and stared at him, his breath hitched in his throat.

Alvin gave him a half smile. "I love you Jude." Jude's heart began pounding so hard he was sure Alvin could hear. He feared to take a breath, for Alvin's cologne was intoxicating from afar, imagine how enticing it would be close up. Alvin could see the gears in Jude's head were spinning out of control, so he leaned away and went back to his normal position of sitting with his hands behind his head.

Alvin closed his eyes and sighed, but not after he felt a peck on his cheek and a deep exhale from Jude. Alvin looked side-ways at Jude and his eyes widened. Jude gave him a small smile. "I love you too..." Alvin sat straight up and turned towards Jude. "Do you mean that kid?" Jude winced at the usual "kid" name given to him, but nodded. "Yes.. I have been battling with my feelings for a while now, and I have decided to just give in."

Alvin wrapped an arm around Jude and hugged him slightly, looking outward and taking in the scenery. Jude took a deep inhale and immediately regretted it. The scent of Alvin wrapped around Jude and intoxicated him. All of the sudden he felt warm. Too warm. He shuddered and felt conscious of Alvin's arm, laying lazily around Jude's shoulder. The feeling went straight to his groin. He suddenly wanted Alvin.

Now.

"A-Alvin..." Jude mumbled. Alvin glanced down at the boy and his eyes widened. Jude was flustered and fidgeting like crazy. He was looking up at Alvin and almost panting. Alvin gulped and quickly pulled Jude up off the bench. "Let's get you inside. You need to lie down." Jude stumbled along with Alvin as he took Jude inside the Inn.

Alvin tried to hurry him to his bedroom, before he did anything he regretted to the boy, but it all vanished when Jude suddenly grabbed Alvin and kissed him. Alvin immediately wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and lifted him up, slamming his mouth against the boy's. Jude moaned loudly into the kiss, and Alvin was quickly able to remember that they were still in the hallway. With a lusty Jude trying to get to his lips every five seconds, Alvin struggled to get the key into the bedroom before slamming the door shut with his foot and dropping them both on the bed.

"I.. I need you Alvin..." Jude panted, reaching up towards Alvin and trying to kiss him again. Alvin quickly pushed himself off the bed. "I need to go freshen up really quick. I will be right back." Alvin said quickly, before rushing to the bathroom and shutting the door. Alvin turned toward the mirror and sighed, pushing his hair back with his hand.

This isn't good... I am in way over my head. Jude doesn't know what he is doing right? He will probably regret this. I can't do this with him, I would only hurt him... Alvin sighed and turned on the faucet, splashing water on his face. "Ughh..." Alvin sighed, his brain and heart arguing about what the right thing would be to do.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jude was laying on the bed, and while still warm and fuzzy inside, started to regain his control. His eyes widened and he sat up. What did I just do? He thought, pressing a hand to his now ghost-white face. I was like an animal, suddenly I just wanted Alvin right then and there... But I do don't I? I don't know what to do...

Jude sat in silence until Alvin opened the door from the bathroom and walked into the room. Seeing Jude's expression, Alvin knew that Jude was contemplating whether it was a good idea or not.

Alvin sat about a foot away from Jude on the bed and looked at him. "How are you feeling kiddo?" Alvin asked. Jude turned to him and sighed. "I... I want to do this Alvin." Jude looked him in the eyes, looking for an answer. Alvin's voice hitched in his throat. "A-Are you sure?" Alvin asked, coughing slightly. Jude nodded.

"I have liked you for a long time, I... I want to be connected to you." Jude blushed hard and looked away. So cute! Alvin thought. He moved over to Jude and pushed him down gently onto the bed. He hovered over Jude and looked at him. Jude's hair was messed up and he looked up at Alvin almost looking weak and scared. "Are you still sure Jude? I won't be able to stop half-way through this." Jude gave him a soft smile and placed a hand onto Alvin's left cheek. "I'm sure. I love you." Jude said. Alvin's heart jumped before he bent his head down and kissed Jude softly. Jude wrapped his arms around Alvin's neck and kissed him back.

The kiss became heated as Alvin pushed his tongue into Jude's mouth. Jude shivered and opened his mouth open. Alvin explored the hot wet cavern before pressing hot kisses to Jude's cheeks, neck, and collarbone. He sat up to remove his jacket, scarf, and shirt, and watched as Jude removed his outfit as well. Soon the two were in their boxers and kissing once again. Jude was flush against Alvin's chest, arching his back and almost begging for more. Alvin pressed more kisses to Jude's neck, before ducking his head and kissing Jude's nipples. Jude covered his mouth to stifle a moan.

Alvin moved back up and kissed Jude's hand covering his mouth. "Don't do that, I want to hear your beautiful voice." Jude blushed but removed his hand. Alvin smiled before trailing kisses down to Jude's half-hard member. He stared at Jude's boxer-covered penis before bending down and placing a soft kiss. Jude gave a soft squeak and shivered. Alvin smiled and noticed how Jude's member started to make a small tent in his boxers. Alvin slowly peeled the boxers down and let the cold air his Jude's dick, causing him to cry out slightly.

Before Jude could say anything, he wrapped Jude's dick with his mouth, warming it up. Jude cried out and wiggled. He had never felt anything like this before, and it was beyond his imagination. Alvin licked up and down Jude's dick and massaged it slowly with his hands. Jude bit his own hand and tried to stop some of his moans. Before he knew it, he shook and came in Alvin's mouth. He froze and looked at Alvin as he sat up and wiped his lips.

"I-I'm so sorry Alvin!" I swear I di-" Jude was quickly silence with a kiss. "It is fine Jude, you taste great." Alvin winked. Jude blushed and licked his own lips, tasting something salty. "Is that.. my cum?" Jude asked. Alvin nodded smiling. Jude wiped at his mouth with his hands and tried to spit. "Eww! I taste disgusting!" Jude groaned. Alvin laughed and pressed his head to Jude's. "Not to me..." Alvin said. Jude looked up at him and smiled, before his eyes wandered down to Alvin's still hard member. "I guess we need to take care of your little friend." Jude said.

Alvin pushed Jude down and laughed. "Don't you mean my BIG friend?" Alvin said as he pushed his boxers down, revealing a fairly large Alvin Jr. Jude inhaled and looked at it for a second before looking away. "O-of course..." Alvin kissed Jude's cheek. "Do you still want to do this?" He asked. Jude looked at him. "Yes..."

Alvin smiled before bending down to his coat on the floor and pulling out a small pink bottle. Jude gaped at him. "You had lube in your coat pocket?"

"A sexy man must always come prepared." Alvin smirked, earning a pillow to the face. Alvin laughed and took the cap off, pouring some lube onto his fingers. He bent down to Jude's butt and lifted both Jude's legs up and over Alvin's shoulders. "Now this may hurt a bit, just let me know if it does." Jude nodded.

Alvin slowly inserted one finger, earning a quick inhale from Jude. After a moment he began to move the finger slowly back and forth. Jude clawed at the sheets slightly. It felt uncomfortable, but did not hurt. After a moment, Alvin inserted another digit, earning a moan from Jude. Jude felt the pleasure immediately and started to move himself forward to get more of his two fingers.

Alvin was quick to insert a 3rd finger and started to scissor Jude, earning more moans from the boy. "AAahhnnn~" Jude moaned, clenching himself onto Alvin's fingers. Alvin sucked in air through his teeth. This boy will be the end of me. He thought as he felt his dick get even harder. After a few minutes Alvin could not contain himself. "Jude, I need you now." Alvin said huskily. Jude nodded as Alvin positioned himself between Jude's legs. Slowly he moved his dick towards Jude's entrance and slowly pushed until the tip was in. He quickly looked at Jude to see if there was any pain, but Jude only nodded to him. "Go ahead, it only feels a little weird."

Alvin nodded and pushed more of his member inside Jude. Jude inhaled sharply, and Alvin quickly stopped. Jude looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Stop stopping and screw me!" Jude practically shouted. Alvin was shocked by this sudden controlling Jude, but was quick to accommodate for him. He began a slow thrust inside Jude, relishing in the hot tight insides of Jude, before picking up speed. Every time he rammed into Jude a moan escaped the smaller man's mouth. Alvin tried to get all of himself inside Jude and suddenly Jude gave out a yell and moaned loudly. Alvin realized he hit Jude's sweet spot, so was quick to hit it again, earning a heated moan from the lad. Jude practically ripped at the sheets on the bed as he felt Alvin take him from the inside.

Alvin continued to ram into him and felt himself getting to the edge. He started to tell Jude that he was close until he looked at the boy's face. Jude's hands were tangled into the sheets, his hair was a mess, and he looked like a mess as well. He had a small string of spit falling from the side of his lips, his lips red from the kissing. He looked exposed. He looked, delicious. Alvin lost it and rammed into Jude with all his might before letting out a bellow and "Judeee!" Before cumming inside the boy. Jude arched his back and cried out Alvin's name as he came only seconds after Alvin.

Alvin collapsed next to Jude as both were breathing hard. Alvin turned and smiled at Jude, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "I love you Jude."

Jude smiled back. "I love you too, Alvin." both shared a tender kiss before falling asleep, with their hands clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Now i know that having them make out while Leia was unconscious was a bit much. Just know that i wrote this story forever ago and never had the time to revise it. so i apologize if you do not like the beginning. trust me, chapter 3 will be worth your time :P


End file.
